food_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
StyliFoods (restaurant chain)
StyliFoods 'is a Portuguese fast-food/fast-casual restaurant chain. It's currently owned by Styli-Aliments Inc., which itself is a subsidiary of DD-Incorporation, a company known for technology brands like DTK, DOT, Mobili and Gamma. Styli-Aliments is also the mother company of StyliCereals and Hot/Spicy restaurants. The chain started selling coffee and sandwiches in its inicial phase. Since then, they've started selling hamburgers, hot dogs, pizzas, drinks and more. History Foundation In 1962, an unknown man referred to as '"Mr. Styliano" started a small "café" in Matosinhos, Portugal. One year later he changed the name from "Café Styliano" to "Restaurante Styliano". It started getting popular because of its peculiarity in a dictatorship country. Mr. Styliano died in 1965 and his son completely revolutionarized it to not only acommodate old men but young people too. This proved a success and in 1966 ads started rolling out talking about their new soups and salads. Such popularity resulted in the building of a new restaurant in Gaia, Portugal. Nationalization In 1973, a deal with a national partner decided the building of 3 new restaurants until 1985. This number changed due to the liberation of Portugal in 1974. Mr. Styliano II died in 1981 leaving the job to his daughter. * (1974) Paredes, Porto, Portugal #2 * (1976) Guimarães, Braga, Portugal #3 (Br1) * (1978) Porto, Porto, Portugal #4 (Pt3) * (1978) Barcelos, Braga, Portugal #5 (Br2) * (1979) Famalicão, Braga, Portugal #6 (Br3) * (1979) Ílhavo, Aveiro, Portugal #7 (Av1) * (1979) Aveiro, Aveiro, Portugal #8 (Av2) * (1979) Póvoa, Porto, Portugal #9 (Pt4) * (1980) Nazaré, Leiria, Portugal #10 (Lr1) * (1980) Coimbra, Coimbra, Portugal #11 (Co1) * (1981) Tondela, Viseu, Portugal #12 (Vs1) * (1981) Viana, Viana do Castelo, Portugal #13 (VC1) * (1981) Ponte de Lima, Viana do Castelo, Portugal #14 (VC2) In 1979 they decided to go north to reach Galicia. Crisis In July 1981, Styliano II died leaving the job to Mrs. Styliano, his daughter. She noticed they weren't getting enugh money so she cut the product availability in half in October 1981 and closed the stores in Matosinhos #0, Paredes #1, Famalicão #6, Ílhavo #7, Tondela #12 and Viana #13. She opened 1 huge location in 1984, in Lisbon #15. It was the largest restaurant of the chain for decades (until 2004). The company quality dropped and critiques made the CEO give up from the profession, putting it to his brother living in England in 1986. Internationalization with new administration, Restaurantes Styliano thrived again. * 1988 - Restaurantes Styliano opened in Galicia, Spain. * 1990 - Styliano Restaurants opened in Leicester, England. * 1991 - CEO dies and the son sells the company. * 1991 - Styliano Restaurants change name internationally to Styli Restaurants. * 1992 - "Hot Foods" is launched as a hot/spicy casual food chain in England and Portugal. * 1993 - France * 1995 - Kid Menus released * 1996 - Switzerland, Germany, Ireland * 1998 - Italy, Greece * 1999 - Poland, Netherlands, Belgium * 2000 - Austria * 2001 - Denmark, Scotland, Czechia, Slovenia, Hungary * 2002 - Canada * 2003 - Renamed to Styli-Foods; Slovakia, Andorra, Romania * 2004 - USA, Bulgaria, Norway * 2005 - Sweden, Moldova, Argentina * 2006 - Brazil, Mexico, Russa, Ukraine * 2007 - Turkey, India, Croatia, Serbia * 2008 - Bosnia, Japan * 2009 - China * 2010 - Australia, South Korea * 2011 - New Zealand, Finland, Lithuania * 2013 - Peru * 2014 - Colombia * 2015 - Estonia * 2016 - Latvia, Chile, Malta * 2017 - Angola, Mozambique, South Africa, Uganda: Biggest redesign. Locations Products Sandwiches (1962 - present) * Café Styli (1962 - present) / Stylicoffee * Sandes Styli (1962 - present) / Styli Sandwich ** Long bread, Breaded chicken meat, Tomato, Lettuce * Sandes de Queijo (1962 - 1981; 1986 - present) (Cheesy Sandwich) ** Long bread, Cow meat, Cheese, Cow meat, Cheese * Mega Sandes de Porco (1963 - 1981; 2003; 2009; 2012 - present) / Pig Sandwich ** Big bread, Pig meat, Cheese, Tomato, Lettuce, Pig meat, Cheese, Tomato, Lettuce, Onion (1963 - 2009) ** Large Burger Bread, Pig meat x2, Cheese, Ketchup, Lettuce, Pig meat x2, Cheese, Ketchup, Fried Onion (2012 - present) * Mini Sandwich (1995 - present) (included in Kids Menus) ** Small bread, Breaded chicken meat, Ketchup, Lettuce * Salad Sandwich (1970 - 1981; 2003 - present) ** Chicken meat, 3 tomatoes, lettuce, onion, carrot, cheese bits * Mega Sandwich (1989 - present) * Vegan Sandwich (2017 - present) * Halloween Sandwich (2009; 2012; 2013; 2014; 2016; 2019; 2020; 2021; 2024) ** Pumpkin bread, unknown products, hot sauce * Pizza On-The-Go (1999 - 2009) * Francesinha On-The-Go (2003; 2006 - present) * Fish Meal (2001 - 2010; 2017 - present) * Hell's Meal (2001 - 2006; 2019) Soups (1966 - present) Salads (1966 - present) * Salada (1965 - present) * Cheesy Salad (1966 - 1981; 2014 - present) * Fruity Salad (1969 - 1981; 1986 - present) (included in Kids Menus) * Mini Salad (1995 - present) * Mistery Salad (1974 - 1999; 2014) * Season Salads ** Spring Salad (2002; 2004; 2009 - 2014; 2016; 2017; 2018; 2019) ** Summer Salad (2004; 2009 - 2014; 2017; 2018; 2019) ** Fall Salad (2011 - 2014; 2019) ** winter Salad (2014; 2015; 2018) Hamburgers (1969 - present) * StyliBurger (1969 - 1981; 1986 - present) ** Burger Bread, cow meat, cheese, ketchup, lettuce, ketchup * Cheese Burger (1973 - present) ** Burger bread, cow meat, cheese, ketchup * Double Cheese Burger (1977 - 1981; 1986 - present) ** BB, cow meat, cheese, ketchup, BB, CM, cheese, ketchup * Panado Burger (1976 - 1981; 1999 - present) * Salad Burger (1975 - present) * Rustic Burger (1992; 1999; 2002; 2009; 2014 - present) * Huge Burger / Burgermax (1995; 1998; 2004; 2015 - present) * HotBurger (2002 - 2004; 2009 - present) * TugaBurger (2011; 2016 - 2018) * MiniBurger (1995 - present) * SoccerBurger (2004; 2006; 2008; 2014; 2016; 2018; 2019; 2020) * Triple Burger (2012; 2013; 2013 - present) * The Kilo (2011 - 2014; 2019) * Veggie (2018 - present) Hot Dogs (1993 - present) * Normal HD (1993 - 2001; 2014 - present) ** HDBread, Sausage, Ketchup, Mustard * Styli HD (1994 - 2001; 2016 - present) ** HDBread, Meats, Cheese, Styli Sauce * Chippy HD (1999 - 2001; 2014 - present) ** Same as NHD but has chips. * Fried HD (1999 - 2001; 2017 - present) ** Same as NHD but has fried onion. * Cheesy HD (2001; 2002; 2009; 2019 - present) ** Same as NHD but has cheese. Intertaste (2000 - present) Others * Fries (1986 - present) * Nuggets (2003 - present) * Sauces (1970 - present) Ice Cream Drinks * water (1962 - present) ** Vitalis (2003 - 2015) ** Fastio (2015 - 2017) ** Luso (2017 - present) ** Dasani (international; 2010 - present) * Orange juice (1962 - present); homemade * Apple juice (1965 - present); homemade * Grape juie (1965 - 1981; 1994 - present); homemade * Lemonade (1966 - present); homemade * Cola (1975 - present) ** Pepsi (1981 - 2016) ** Coca-Cola (2016 - present) * Orange Soda ** Fanta (2016 - present) * Lemon Soda ** Fanta (2016 - present) * Gas water ** Pedras (1971 - 2011) ** Seven-Up (2011 - 2014) ** Sprite (2014 - present) * Cider (2006 - present) * Beer (1993 - present) ** Super Bock (2002 - present) Category:Restaurant chains